When Worlds Explode
by deannaG
Summary: Magnus wakes up alone. Rune AU Redefined Series part 32. Now COMPLETE. \o/
1. Magnus

I already have two (three) WiP, but here I am starting another one.

Not sure which series it will go in, but this is rattling around in my brain and I need to get rid of it.

Apologizing in advance. Tissues may be needed.

Enjoy?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes and reaches across the bed, but his hand smacks onto mattress and not his husband. He sits up and looks around the bedroom. The loft is quiet.

Too quiet.

Magnus looks at the wall and it takes him a few minutes to realize that there is only one dresser there. He quickly jumps out the bed and runs out the bedroom.

He looks around the living room, then runs into the other rooms. They are all empty of furniture and people.

He runs back through the living room and into the kitchen. The Keurig machine is gone.

Magnus rubs his thumb across his fingers as he closes his eyes and concentrates on Alec's smile.

Nothing.

He slowly opens his eyes and looks around the living room. Tears roll down his face as he tries to think.

His family is gone. More like they never existed in the first place.

Magnus wipes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens a portal and leaves the loft.

He steps out into the War Room and looks around. He doesn't recognize any of the ShadowHunters in the room.

Taking a deep breath, he walks over to a male ShadowHunter sitting at a monitor, "Excuse me."

The ShadowHunter smiles as he stands up, "Good morning, how can I help you?"

"I'm Magnus Bane and I'm looking for Alec Lightwood."

"Mr. Bane, welcome to the Institute. I'm Paul. There hasn't been a Lightwood here in years."

Magnus closes his eyes for a few seconds, as he tries not to cry, "Oh?"

Paul nods, "Yes, Isabelle Lightwood was the last one. She was appointed Head after Alexander was killed."

Magnus reaches for the chair, "Alec was killed?"

"Yes, him and his parabatai were killed by demons, over twenty years ago."

"And Izzy?"

"She was killed about ten years ago, also demons."

Magnus sinks into the chair, "Clary Fairchild?"

Paul shakes his head, "I don't know her. She's a ShadowHunter?"

Magnus swallows, "She's Jocelyn Fray's daughter."

"Don't know that name either."

"Maybe you know her by her married name, Jocelyn Morgenstern."

Paul's eyes widen, "As in Valentine Morgenstern?"

Magnus nods, "His wife and daughter."

"Him, I've heard of. But not his family."

"What about Valentine, is he still alive?"

"I have no idea. Some say he's dead, but every now and then, there are rumors of him being seen."

"The Mortal Cup, where is it?"

Paul shrugs, "That also is a mystery."

Magnus shakes his head, "Demons wipe out the Lightwoods, and nobody thinks that is suspicious?"

"It happened before I got here, so I can't say, sorry."

Magnus closes his eyes as tears run down his face. He keeps reaching for the Love Rune but there is nothing there.

Paul asks, "Mr. Bane, are you okay?"

Magnus slowly opens his eyes and stands, "Not really." He walks away and leaves the War Room. He walks out the Institute and looks around the park.

The sun is shining. Mundanes and ShadowHunters are going about their business. Everything seems fine to them, but Magnus' world no longer exists. He opens a portal and returns to the loft.

A quiet and empty loft.

He walks into his bedroom and sits on the bed facing his dresser.

He closes his eyes again, hoping that THIS time he will get something but there is no Love Rune empowered with DownWorlder magic for him to connect to.

He slides off the bed and sits on the floor as he drops his face into his hands and sobs.

After all this time, his worst nightmare has finally come true.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood is dead and gone from his life.

_**-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I slowly back away from the computer, I have NO idea where this is going.

BUT I can guarantee that it will have a FLUFFY ENDING.

Just not sure how much angst there is before we get to it.

I can hear you cursing me out, but I still love you. xo


	2. Alec

Hi everybody. RiL,HaD chapter 6 is coming along quite nicely, BUT chapter 2 and 3 of this fanfic are rattling around in my brain, demanding to be set free.

Enjoy?

xxxxxxxxxx

Alec reaches across the bed without opening his eyes. There is nobody there. Sitting up quickly, he looks around the bedroom. There is no Magnus.

Alec throws the covers to the side as he gets out the bed and walks into the living room. Magnus isn't in the loft.

Alec sighs and walks back into the bedroom. He stares at the wall until he realizes that Magnus' **_dresser_** isn't there. Alec runs to the closet and only his clothes are hanging up.

Alec quickly gets dressed and walks back into the living room. All the touches that Magnus did to the loft are gone.

Alec takes a deep breath and opens a portal. He leaves the loft.

He arrives outside the Institute. Taking another deep breath, he walks in. He passes ShadowHunters, some he vaguely recognizes, but most he has no idea who they are. They in turn, ignore him. He walks into the War Room. Nobody questions him being there, nor does anybody offer any assistance.

Alec walks over to a female ShadowHunter sitting in front of a monitor, "Excuse me Miss, I'm looking for Magnus Bane."

She glances at him, "He's been dead for over ten years."

Alec gasps, not just because of the news of his husband's death, but the coldness in her voice, "How did he die?"

"Forsaken attack. Most ShadowHunters die young."

Alec mumbles, "Thank you", as he walks away from her and leaves the War Room. He runs out the Institute and almost trips down the stairs. But he grabs the banister and keeps his footing as he continues. He runs over to a bench and sits down as he starts feeling dizzy.

He puts his head in his hands as he takes deep breaths to clear his head.

Once his head clears he slowly stands up. He says out loud, "I need to get to Max, he can fix this." Alec opens a portal and leaves the park.

He walks out into the loft, ready to tell Max what happened, then stops as he sees that the living room has no furniture in it. Alec looks around and the kitchen also is empty. He walks around and sees the bedrooms are also empty.

Alec sits on the floor in the living room as tears run down his face. Not only has he lost his beloved Magnus, but Max and his fathers are gone as well.

**_-tbc-_**

xxxxxxxxxx

Yes, I see you cursing me out. Didn't see that coming did you?

Two things to remember, FLUFFY ENDING and I love you. xo


	3. Freak

Notice this chapter's title.

Enjoy?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus doesn't know how long he sat on the floor crying, but the sun has set and his bedroom is getting dark. He holds onto the bed as he slowly stands. He goes into the bathroom and washes his face without putting the light on. He doesn't need to see how dead his eyes are.

He dries his face and walks into the living room. He closes his eyes and prays to Mistress Destiny to send him something. But it seems that even she has abandoned him.

Magnus looks in the kitchen, but he isn't hungry. Even a martini doesn't interest him. All he wants is his family. He stands there and stares at the empty space on the counter, where the Keurig machine should be.

Suddenly he sees a cell in his mind. A cell in Idris. Mistress Destiny hasn't abandoned him after all.

He opens a portal and leaves the loft.

He walks out and goes down the corridor to the security desk. He nods at the ShadowHunter sitting there, "I'm here to see the prisoner."

The ShadowHunter nods, "Okay. You need to know anything?" He stands and walks around the desk.

Magnus weakly smiles, "They didn't tell me much, how about filling me in."

"Sure. Right this way." Magnus follows him as he talks, "He's been here since he was a kid. Fucker tried to wipe out everybody in the Pennsylvania Institute. He killed five ShadowHunters until somebody was able to sneak up on him and knock him out."

Magnus feels sick to his stomach, but he nods, "Terrible."

"Yeah. The only reason the fucker ain't dead is because he was only a boy. Consul took pity on him and decided locking his ass up here would be more humane. Personally, I would have killed him, if they asked me. Kid or not. But nobody asked me."

Magnus closes his eyes and slowly opens them, "Pity."

"I know right." They stop at the cell Magnus saw in his vision. The Shadowhunter glares at the prisoner, "Hey Freak, you got a visitor."

Magnus takes a deep breath, "Freak?"

"Yeah that's his name." The ShadowHunter points to the two inch bands around the prisoner's wrists, "Consul also thought it would be more humane to not keep him cuffed, but he wasn't THAT stupid to allow the fucker to use his magic. Those bands have electrodes that block the fucker's magic."

Magnus nods, "Thank you, I can take it from here."

"Gotcha, call if you need anything." He walks back up the hallway to his desk.

Magnus weakly smiles at the prisoner, "Hello."

The prisoner's purple eyes glare at him coldly. He's at least twenty years old, it's hard to judge age when it comes to warlocks. He's olive skinned. He's bald and his scalp is red. Also red are his palms, mid way up his forearms.

Magnus takes a deep breath as he flicks his hand and the cell door opens. He glances up the hall, but the ShadowHunter isn't paying attention. Magnus walks into the cell. He asks, "Can you talk?"

Freak sneers, "Of course I can. Who are you?"

Magnus closes his eyes as tears threaten. He slowly opens them, "I'm your ticket out of here."

"Why?"

"Because you don't belong here."

"Where do I belong?"

"With a family that loves you."

Freak coldly laughs, "Master sent you?"

Magnus' eyes go cold, "That bastard better be dead."

Freak tilts his head, "You know Master?"

"Not really. But forget about him, let's talk about you."

"Fine, talk."

Magnus waves his hand, "This is wrong. YOU being here is wrong."

"Right."

"I need your help, but first we need to fix you."

Freak coldly laughs, "I don't need fixing."

Magnus nods, "Yes you do." He snaps his finger, the band on Freak's right wrist opens and falls to the floor.

Freak looks from his wrist to the band, then at Magnus, "You think that's wise?"

Magnus nods, "I believe that somewhere inside you, you know this world is wrong. Help me fix it."

Freak snaps his fingers and coldly smiles as blue magic crackles at his fingertips. He glances at Magnus, "How?"

"Max calls it a 'reboot'. His father calls it a restoration spell. Touch your forehead and let your magic clear your mind of what doesn't belong there."

Freak looks at his fingers, then back at Magnus. With a nod he touches his forehead with his pointer and middle fingers. His head snaps back as his eyes close.

Magnus looks down the hall, the ShadowHunter is still sitting at his desk.

Freak's eyes slowly open and he looks around. Magnus holds his breath. Freak sees him and smiles, "Poppa."

Magnus blinks as tears roll down his face, "Mikey." He snaps his fingers, the band on Mikey's left wrist opens and drops to the floor.

Mikey looks at his wrists, "Poppa, where are my tattoos?" He looks at his father with panic in his eyes.

Magnus smiles, "Relax, Mikey. Your memory has been restored,, now you need to restore your body." He wipes his eyes.

Mikey nods, "Okay, Poppa."

"Set your mundane glamour."

Mikey nods as his skin goes brown. He looks at his right wrist and smiles when he sees the tattoo celebrating his fathers' anniversary date. He looks at his left wrist and sighs happily when he sees the deflect, love and storge rune tattoos are also back. He smiles at his father, "That's better."

Magnus nods, "Now drop the glamour."

Mikey does as he's told and nods as his skin lightens but the tattoos remain, "I'm me again."

Magnus laughs as Mikey stands and they hug. Magnus holds Mikey tight, "Thank god."

"What happened, Poppa?"

Magnus shakes his head, "Some major shit, Mikey. We need to get to Max."

Mikey nods. He chews on his lip, "Where's Daddy and Maxine?"

Magnus holds his son's hand tight, "Daddy, Uncle Jace, Aunt Izzy are dead. I assume so is Aunt Clary. As for Maxine, I have no idea where she is or how to find her."

Mikey nods as he tries not to cry, "Max will fix this."

Magnus nods, "He has to fix this." He walks over and looks down the hallway. The ShadowHunter seems to have not moved in all the time he has been in the cell. Magnus sends a quick thank you to Mistress Destiny. He looks at his son, "Let's go."

Mikey nods as Magnus opens a portal and they leave the cell.

_**-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, now we can talk.

**A/N1: **I kind of lied when I said I wasn't sure which series this belonged to. I knew when chapter 1 popped into my head, that it was Magnus2.

**A/N2: **This chapter actually popped into my head before 'Alec', but it made more sense for me to switch their order. Wouldn't you agree?

Yes, I know you hate me. How about a spoiler? Chapter 4's title is _**Albert**_.

Love ya xoxo


	4. Albert

Time to assemble the team that will fix this mess.

Enjoy?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus2 and Mikey step out the portal into the loft. Mikey gasps when he sees that the loft is empty of furniture.

Magnus2's heart stops when he sees a man crumbled on the floor. He would know that back in a million lifetimes. He whispers, "Alexander?"

Warlock!Alec slowly sits up and turns around, "Magnus?" He gets to his feet.

Magnus2 takes in the short hair and earrings. He weakly smiles, "Hi."

Warlock!Alec nods, "Hi. Guess we are here for the same reason?"

"Max."

Mikey returns to his father's side after walking through the loft, "The place is empty, Poppa. No Max, no Not Daddy, no Not Poppa."

Warlock!Alec swallows, "My Magnus is dead."

Magnus2 closes his eyes as tears threaten to fall, "My Alexander is gone as well." He holds his son's hand tight, "I had to get Mikey out an Idris cell."

Mikey shakes his head, "This is not good."

Warlock!Alec bites his lip, "Can I hug you?"

Magnus2 smiles weakly, "I was going to ask you the same thing." He and Warlock!Alec hold each other tight. Mikey wraps his arms around both men.

Magnus2 wipes his eyes, "Okay, now what?"

Warlock!Alec takes a deep breath, "We have to assume that Alec and possibly Magnus as well, are dead. Our best bet is to find Max."

Magnus2 nods, "Where do we start looking?"

Mikey smiles, "Chester's Supermarket."

"What the hell is that?"

Mikey giggles, "That's where I found Max last time."

Warlock!Alec nods, "After Max and I saved my Magnus, we needed to find Valentine. Max looked in the place where he was in this world. Guess us being together isn't the only thing common in all the worlds."

Magnus2 nods, "Makes sense to me. Let's go."

Mikey smiles, "I can get Max myself, Poppa."

"Of course you can, Mikey, but I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Mikey kisses Magnus2's cheek, "Same here, Poppa."

Warlock!Alec nods, "Which is why I'm going as well."

Magnus2 nods, as Mikey giggles. He kisses Warlock!Alec's cheek, "Okay."

Mikey sets his mundane glamour, opens a portal and they leave the loft.

They walk out in front of the supermarket.

They walk inside and look around. Mikey walks over to a cashier, "Excuse me Miss, is ... Albert working today?"

She nods, "He's on break."

"Thanks." Mikey, Magnus2 and Warlock!Alec walk to the back of the store. They glance around the store.

Warlock!Alec grabs Mikey's arm, "There he is." They walk over to Albert.

Magnus2 smiles at him, "Hello."

Albert glares at the three men, "I'm on break."

Warlock!Alec sees a familiar face out the corner of his eye, "Shit, it's Emil."

Mikey turns, his eyes cold, "Where?"

Magnus2 shakes his head, "Alec." He opens a portal and grabs Albert's arm.

Warlock!Alec nods, "On it." He grabs Mikey's arm. He pulls Mikey with him as he follows Magnus2 and Albert through the portal.

They return to the loft.

Mikey shakes his head, "You should have let me kill that bastard."

Magnus2 walks over and hugs him, "Obviously his being here is an issue but until we know exactly what he did, no killing."

MIkey sighs. He kisses his father's cheek, "You're right, Poppa."

Albert steps away from the group, "What the fuck is going on? How the fuck did we get here? What kind of freaky shit did I step into?"

Warlock!Alec raises an eyebrow, "Interesting."

Magnus2 nods, "Mikey."

Mikey giggles as he goes over to a retreating Albert, "This I can do." He touches Albert's forehead.

Max's glamour flickers as he quickly blinks. Max looks around, "Mikey?"

Mikey giggles as he holds his brother tight, "That would be me."

Max nods as he looks down at his clothes and pulls the name badge off his shirt, "Are you fucking kidding me? Again with supermarket Albert?" He crushes the badge then burns it. He flicks his hand, a forest green henley and jeans replace Albert's work attire. He looks at Warlock!Alec and Magnus2, "Okay, what's going on?"

Magnus2 nods, "You better sit down." He flicks his hand and the sofa appears.

Max sighs as they walk into the living room. He flicks his hand and the coffee table is in its rightful spot. He sits down as Magnus2 and Mikey sit on the sofa. Warlock!Alec eyes the sofa, then smiles and sits next to Max.

Max takes a deep breath, "Okay, tell me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max quietly sits, as Magnus2 talks about waking up alone, then his jailbreak of Mikey. When Warlock!Alec tells him about also waking up alone, Max reaches for his hand. His thumb runs against his other world Daddy's knuckles.

Mikey finishes bringing Max up to date, with how they found him, then Emil appearing, in the supermarket.

Max nods, "Okay, I need a computer."

Mikey jumps to his feet, opens a portal and leaves the loft.

Max giggles, "Okay, and I need a phone." Magnus2 and Warlock!Alec both reach into their back pockets, but Max takes a phone out his pocket, "Thanks, but Albert has one of his own." He shakes his head, "He uses '1234' as a password every single freaking time. What an idiot."

Warlock!Alec smiles, "I'm finding comfort in the similar elements our worlds share."

Magnus2 nods, "Yes, right now, I need all the comfort available."

A portal opens and Mikey returns holding a box in his hand, "Did somebody order a laptop?"

Max giggles and stands. He flicks his hand and the kitchen table and chairs appear. Mikey puts the box on the table.

Magnus2 watches as Max unpacks the box. He glances at his son, "Mikey, you did pay for that, didn't you?"

Mikey giggles, "Of course, Poppa."

Max plugs the power cord into the wall. He chews on his lip, "Does anybody know what happened to Daddy and Poppa?"

Magnus2 shakes his head, "Mikey and I showed up and saw Alec on the floor. Then we went to get you."

Warlock!Alec weakly smiles, "I thought everything would be okay once I got here. It was a bit of a shock to see the loft empty. Sorry."

Mikey hugs him, "It's okay, Warlock Daddy."

"Warlock Daddy?"

"Uh huh, is it okay?"

Warlock!Alec smiles and kisses his forehead, "It's awesome Mikey, thank you."

Max glares at the laptop, "Faster." He glances at Magnus2, "Maxine?"

Magnus2 shakes his head, "Mistress Destiny only gave me Mikey's location."

Max nods, as he sits in front of the laptop and taps on the keyboard, "Makes sense. Maxine isn't seen as a threat, so her place in the new timeline isn't important." He glances at the screen, "Finally." He starts typing.

Mikey sits next to Max as Magnus2 and Warlock!Alec sit across from them.

Max nods, "Okay, the main program works, now let me put in the other one." He continues to type.

Mikey giggles, "There has to be an easier way of putting them into a new laptop."

Max laughs, "Unfortunately not really, but thank god as long as I don't mistype something, the programs run perfectly every time."

Magnus2 smiles at Warlock!Alec, "I need a drink. Martini?"

Warlock!Alec smiles, "I'm allergic, but I'll take some coffee."

Mikey giggles as Magnus2 flicks his hand and three mugs and one glass appear on the table. Mikey moves a mug closer to Max and he drinks from another one.

Warlock!Alec smiles, "Thank you, sir."

Magnus2 smiles, "You're welcome."

Max sits back and drinks from his mug, "Second program is done." He nods and puts the mug back on the table, "Now, let me see what we are facing." Mikey squeezes his arm as Max types.

Max shakes his head as his fingers fly across the keyboard. Tears run down his face as he looks at the screen.

Magnus2 and Warlock!Alec glance at each other.

Magnus2 whispers, "Max, talk to us."

Max swallows, his eyes are full of tears as he looks from Magnus2 to Warlock!Alec, "They're dead."

Warlock!Alec whispers, "Your fathers?"

Max nods, "All of them are dead."

"All?"

Max nods, "In every world, all the Alecs and Magnuses are dead."

-_**tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly I walk away from the computer.


	5. All Dead

**A/N**: Because Magnus can't live without Alec, I've split the previous chapter into two parts, so that I can warn for numerous mentions of suicide. Some have been mentioned in previous **Max adventures**, some are new and may be upsetting.

Enjoy?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikey whispers, "All of them?"

Max slowly nods as he pushes the laptop away and holds his head in his hands, "Yes, Mikey, ALL of them."

"Doctor Alec?"

"Lamar kills him."

"What about his Magnus?"

"He put a gun to his head."

Mikey stands up, "No." He walks into the living room.

Warlock!Alec swallows, "Shit."

Magnus2 asks, "What about from the world that Clary visited?"

Max keeps his head in his hands, "The muggers killed him. Magnus hung himself."

"Shit."

"District Attorney Alec was killed in the car bomb and his Magnus slashed his wrists a week later. Another Alec, who also was a ShadowHunter, died in a psychiatric hospital and his Magnus drank poison. There was another world where Grandma was killed before she could have children. That world's Magnus bumped into a guy and his jealous boyfriend shot him. Another ShadowHunter Alec died of old age, his Magnus swallowed a bunch of sleeping pills. A mundane Alec was killed by vampires."

"And his Magnus?"

"Killed by ghouls."

Max whispers, "It's as if I never came into _**any**_ of their lives. The timelines all went back to what originally occurred."

Mikey walks back to the table, his purple eyes ablaze with hate, "Emil."

Warlock!Alec nods, "No other reason for him to be _here_. Could he be the one from MY world? I tried to find out where he was but nobody knew."

Mikey's eyes narrow, "It's possible, maybe he was going after Max?"

Warlock!Alec nods, "He figured with the timelines back to what they were before Max intervened, he would get rid of Max and prevent him from fixing them again."

Max shakes his head, "_Albert _wouldn't have stood a chance against him."

Mikey nods, "Lucky for Albert, he didn't have to worry."

Magnus2 asks, "What about YOUR fathers, Max?"

Max takes a deep breath and sits back. Mikey sits next to him and holds his hand tight. Max whispers, "Daddy died when he was five. I can't find anything on Poppa."

Magnus2 looks around, "I don't think your Poppa is dead. He may have just left Brooklyn."

Warlock!Alec nods as he stands and walks over to Max. He pulls a chair closer and sits on the other side of him. He hugs Max, "Magnus is right. It looks like he just moved out."

Mikey brings the laptop closer, "See if you can find Not Poppa, Max."

Max closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. With a nod, he starts typing, "Okay."

Everybody is quiet, lost in their own thoughts as Max types. After a few minutes, Max taps the keyboard, "Interesting."

Mikey looks from the screen to Max, "Good interesting or bad interesting?"

"Good interesting, Poppa's in Staten Island."

Magnus2 raises an eyebrow, "Of all the places to be."

Max nods, "Yes. He runs a palm reading shop."

"That really is interesting."

Max stands up, "Let me go talk to him, then I'll bring him here."

Mikey stands as well, "I'll go with you, this way it'll be easier to get him here, if he knows the truth."

Max smiles, "I appreciate the company."

Warlock!Alec stands and hugs him, "We'll be waiting."

Magnus2 nods, "It's not like we have anything else to do."

Max nods, "Be back soon." He opens a portal, he and Mikey leave.

Warlock!Alec flicks his hand and refills his and Magnus2's drinks, "Now we wait."

Magnus2 nods, "Hopefully not for too long."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikey and Max walk out the portal and walk down the block to _Predictions by Bane_. They walk in and a bell rings above the door.

Magnus walks over and stops. He glares at them, "I don't want any trouble, leave."

Max weakly smiles, "We aren't here to cause trouble, we just want to see you."

"Right 'see' me. Well you saw me, now leave. " He turns around and starts to walk away.

Max blinks away tears, "Poppa, please."

Magnus stops and turns, "What did you call me?"

Max wipes away tears, "I called you 'Poppa', because you are my father and I need you."

"Hmm, and how exactly are you my son?"

"You and Daddy adopted me but this world is wrong and we have to fix it. We have to save Daddy. We have to fix all the worlds. Please Poppa."

Magnus glances at Mikey, standing quietly by Max's side, "And you?"

Mikey gives him a slight smile, "In another world, I'm your son."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Wait, what is this about a 'daddy'?"

Max nods, "Your husband, my other father."

Mikey smiles, "May I?"

Magnus eyes him, "May you what?"

"I can restore your memories."

Magnus sees his 'son' look at him with hopeful eyes. Magnus sighs, "Yes you may." Mikey smiles as he walks over and gently touches Magnus' forehead.

Magnus' cat eyes flash for a few minutes, he blinks then looks from Mikey to Max. He looks around the shop and shakes his head, "Max, where are we?"

Max giggles as he runs over to his father and hugs him tight, "Staten Island, Poppa."

Magnus absently holds Max, "And why are we here?"

Mikey hugs Max and Magnus, "It's a long story, Not Poppa."

Magnus looks from one to the other, "A story I'm not going to like, am I?"

Max shakes his head, "No, you're not."

Magnus takes a deep breath, "My angel?"

"Daddy was killed when he was very young."

Magnus closes his eyes and swallows as he slowly opens them, "A big fat void where the love rune should be."

Mikey nods, "Poppa too."

"Okay, what next?"

Max holds Magnus' hand, "I have a laptop set up in the loft."

Magnus nods, "Let's go." Max nods as he opens a portal and they leave the shop.

Warlock!Alec and Magnus2 stand when they see a portal open.

Magnus stops when he sees Warlock!Alec. He weakly smiles, "Not mine."

Warlock!Alec shakes his head, "Sorry." He walks over, "But you want a hug?"

Magnus nods, "I would appreciate it." They hug.

Magnus2 walks over, "Hug?"

Magnus nods, "Sure." They hug. Magnus takes a deep breath, "Okay, fill me in."

Max holds his hand, "You better sit down, Poppa."

Magnus nods as they walk over to the sofa. Magnus sits down as Max sits on the coffee table, they're still holding hands. Magnus2 and Mikey sit on the sofa. Warlock!Alec sits next to Max.

Magnus2 weakly smiles, "I guess I'll start."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus holds Max's hand tight as he absorbs the changes in the timelines. He wipes away tears with his other hand, and takes a deep breath, "Where do we start to fix this?"

Max whispers, "Daddy."

Magnus2 nods, "That should fix most of it, but I think we also have to fix Alec's world and mine."

Warlock!Alec nods, "I agree, our husbands didn't die as they originally did."

Mikey squeezes his father's hand, "I'm ready to kill Robert, Raj, Aldertree, Emil, whoever I gotta kill to get everybody back."

Max stands, "Let me get to work." He walks over to the kitchen table and sits down. He pulls the laptop close and starts typing.

Mikey stands and walks over. He sits next to Max.

Warlock!Alec, Magnus and Magnus2 stand and walk over to the kitchen table. Magnus sits next to Max as Magnus2 and Warlock!Alec sit across from them.

Warlock!Alec flicks his hand and everybody's drink is refilled. A martini glass appears in front of Magnus. He smiles, "Thanks."

Warlock!Alec nods, "You're welcome. I figure nobody is hungry but we could all use a drink."

Magnus2 nods, "A lot of drinks."

Magnus smiles, "After we have held our husbands for an hour."

Mikey nods, "Two hours."

Max smiles, "I don't know about Poppa, but Daddy isn't leaving the loft for a week."

Magnus nods, "Oh no, blueberry, I second that."

They watch quietly as Max types. After a few minutes, Max swallows, "Done."

Magnus squeezes his hand, "Daddy first?"

Max nods, "He was found not breathing in his room."

"In Idris?"

"No, Poppa. The Institute. Robert was Head. Grandma took Aunt Izzy back to Idris to bury Daddy and they never returned to New York."

"That fucker stayed here?"

Max nods, "He ran the Institute for ten years than handed it over to a Micheal Wayland."

Magnus2 chokes on his drink as he and Magnus glance at each other, "Does he have a son?"

Max looks at the screen and nods, "Yes, he did, but he was killed by demons." Max moves closer, "Wait that's Uncle Jace."

Magnus shakes his head, "Son of a bitch, Valentine ended up in charge of the Institute after all."

"But how Poppa?"

"Valentine glamoured himself as Micheal Wayland."

"Oh, that's why that lady didn't know what last name to give Uncle Jace."

"When?"

"After you killed Raj and that lady had a big meeting with you, Daddy, Aunt Clary, Aunt Izzy and Uncle Jace. The lady that was Uncle Jace's real grandma."

Magnus nods, "Inquisitor Herondale."

Max shrugs, "Don't know her name, but damn she loved to hear herself talk."

Warlock!Alec waves his hand, "This shit doesn't matter, who killed your father, Max?"

Max shakes his head, "Nobody found out."

"Damn."

Magnus coldly says, "I will be there to make sure it doesn't happen."

Max nods, "Me too, Poppa."

Magnus2 asks, "What about my Alexander?"

Max goes to another tab and types, "He and Jace were killed by demons in Sunset Park."

"When?"

"He was eighteen."

Magnus2 leans back in his chair, "I don't remember a demon attack in Sunset."

Max shakes his head as he looks at the screen, "According to this, Robert ordered you to revoke order 144.45 and allow Alec to return to the Institute."

Magnus2's cat eyes flare, "Revoke it my ass."

Max shrugs, "There are no details, it just says you agreed."

Warlock!Alec squeezes Magnus2's hand, "It doesn't matter."

Magnus2 gives him a weak smile, "Thanks." He looks at Max, "When did I allow this shit?"

Max whispers, "Alec was ten."

"Ten?" Magnus2 closes his eyes.

Mikey stands and walks over to his father. He sits down and holds Magnus2, "It doesn't matter, Poppa."

"I know, but it still hurts."

"We will make them all pay."

Magnus2 takes a deep breath, "So do we change them getting killed or do we change me revoking the order?"

Max taps on the keyboard, "We really don't know how much will be restored once we save Daddy, so I think your best bet would be preventing yourself from revoking the order."

Magnus2 nods, "I'll punch myself in the mouth if I have to."

Mikey hugs his father, "I'm going with you."

Warlock!Alec sighs, "I guess I'm going by myself. Magnus and I can handle a few forsaken, right?"

Max opens another tab and types, "There's little information on the attack." He taps on the keyboard as he waits, "Yeah, nothing is coming up."

"I'm a warlock, I'll figure something up."

Mikey looks at him, "I'll go with you."

"Nah, I'm fine, Mikey. Go with your father."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Max taps on the keyboard, "Okay, let's fix this."

_**-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team is assembled, let's get ready to rumble.


	6. All Fixed

Ready, here we go.

Enjoy.

No question mark. :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five year old Alec Lightwood runs into his room. The door closes behind him with a slam. He looks at the door then shrugs as he climbs onto his bed. His sketchpad and a box of crayons are already there.

He sits, opens the sketchpad to a clean sheet and starts drawing runes with a black crayon.

A portal opens by the door, a man walks out. Alec doesn't know him.

Alec looks at him confused, "You're not allowed in here."

The man laughs as he walks over to the bed, "Alexander Lightwood, do not tell me what I'm allowed to do." He reaches for the young ShadowHunter, but his hand is stopped by a barrier. He looks around the room but there seems to be nobody else in the room. He tries to get to Alec, but the barrier encircles the perimeter of the bed.

Alec's eyes widen as the man starts throwing fireballs at him. Alec moves closer to the wall, but the fireballs hit the barrier and are destroyed.

There is a flicker in the corner and two men appear.

Magnus sneers, "You son of a bitch." He throws a fireball at Alec's attacker, sending him across the room.

Max flicks his hand and the barrier disappears. He sits on the bed, "Are you okay?"

Alec smiles at Max, "Uh huh." Max giggles as he hugs Alec.

Magnus grabs the man by his neck and snaps it. He lets the dead body fall to the floor. He closes his eyes and waits until his cat's eyes are glamoured before turning around. He smiles at his son and 'husband' hugging. He walks over to the bed and sits next to Alec.

Max lets Alec go and stands. He walks over to the dead body and opens a portal. With a flick of his hand, the corpse is gone. Max giggles, "Don't want to leave trash in Daddy's room."

Magnus smiles at his future husband, "Hi."

Alec giggles, "Hi."

"Can I hug you?"

Alec smiles, "Okay."

Magnus puts his arms around Alec and rests his chin on the young ShadowHunter's head. He closes his eyes. Magnus isn't surprised when he gets nothing from the love rune. But the calmness that is 'Alec' wraps around him. He holds Alec tighter.

Max gently says, "Poppa, we have to go."

Magnus nods. He looks at Alec, "I love you so much."

Alec giggles, "I don't know who you are, but okay."

Magnus smiles, "Close your eyes."

Alec nods and does as he's told.

Magnus kisses the top of his head, "See you soon, Alexander." He stands.

Max kisses Alec's cheek, "Later, Daddy." Max opens a portal. He and Magnus leave the room.

Alec slowly opens his eyes and looks around. With a shrug, he picks up the black crayon and returns to his rune drawing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus2 walks around his office, adding things to his mental shopping list. He's taking a trip to his magic supplier on Kings Highway tomorrow morning, after Alec2 leaves for the Institute. He tilts his head when he hears Alec2 talking to somebody.

Magnus2 checks the wards, but the loft is still secured for the night. Only Catarina2 knows how to bypass them if she had to get into the loft. As Magnus2 walks out his office, he can feel the presence of a powerful warlock in the loft.

He tenses as he sees a strange warlock sitting next to ten year old Alec2 at the kitchen table.

Alec2 smiles as he walks over, "Magnus, this is Mikey."

Magnus2 nods as he looks at Alec2's new friend. Mikey's purple eyes are warm as he looks at Magnus2 and smiles, "Hi."

Magnus2 nods, then looks at Alec2, "Ready for bed?"

Alec2 nods as he stands. He grabs his book from the table. **The Time Machine**. He smiles at Mikey, "Good night, it was nice meeting you, Mikey."

Mikey's smile is warm, "It was a pleasure meeting you."

Alec2 giggles as he walks over to Magnus2 and hugs him, "Good night, Magnus."

Magnus2 hugs him, "Sweet dreams, Alexander." Alec2 giggles as he goes into his bedroom. Mikey smiles as he watches his future father go into his future sister's bedroom.

Magnus2 waits until Alec2 is safely in his room before glaring at his visitor, "Who are you?"

Mikey holds his hands up, "I'm not here to hurt him."

Magnus2 notices the tattoos on Mikey's left arm, "Runes? Why do you have runes?"

"They are for my fathers and sister."

Magnus2 steps closer and recognizes one of the runes, "Fathers?" He glances at Alec2's bedroom, "Alec is your father?"

Mikey giggles, "Uh huh, he would be 'Daddy'." His purple eyes twinkle as he shows Magnus2 the tattoo on his right arm.

Magnus2 leans over the table as he looks at it, "Both of our names? That date?"

Mikey smiles brightly, "The day my fathers got married."

Magnus2 pulls out a chair and sits down, "Fathers? Married?" He blinks as tears come to his eyes, "You're our son?"

"Yes, you will be 'Poppa'."

"Wait, you mentioned a sister?"

Mikey nods, "Her name is Maxine."

Magnus2 smiles as he looks at Alec2's bedroom, "We have a son and a daughter." He laughs, "We're married." He wipes his eyes.

"Poppa, why would you revoke the order?"

Magnus2's eyes go cold, "I would never do that. When?"

"Now."

Magnus2 shakes his head as he looks around, "Where?"

Mikey points to the front door, "Robert is in the hallway talking to _my_ Poppa right this very minute."

Magnus2 blinks, "He, I mean I, I mean _your _Poppa is here?"

Mikey giggles, "Yes. It's best that you two don't meet, I'm here to keep anybody from taking Daddy."

Magnus2 realizes that in addition to his usual wards, there's also a barrier around the loft, "Nobody is getting into the loft."

Mikey nods, "Exactly."

Magnus2 smiles, "And you of course, know my wards, so that's how you were able to get in."

"Uh huh."

Magnus2 glances behind him at the front door, "To answer your question, I would never revoke the order."

"But tonight you do. Robert takes Daddy away from you."

Magnus2 shakes his head as he stands, "Then what?"

"Daddy and Uncle Jace are killed by demons in Sunset Park, eight years from now."

Magnus2 looks at the front door then Alec2's room, "I won't let that happen."

Mikey stands and walks over to him. He hugs Magnus2, "And neither will Poppa or I."

Magnus2 puts his arms around Mikey and kisses his forehead, "Thank you."

Mikey smiles, "You're welcome."

Magnus2 smiles, "Tell me about my daughter."

Mikey giggles, "Maxine is smart and beautiful. Oh and blue."

Magnus2 laughs, "Blue?"

"Uh huh."

Magnus2 smiles as he looks at his future husband's bedroom, "And Alexander?"

"Daddy is wonderful."

Magnus2 laughs, "That's your unbiased opinion?"

Mikey's eyes sparkle, "Uh huh." There's two knocks on the door, followed by a pause, then four knocks. Mikey giggles, "Time to go."

Magnus2 looks at the door, then at Mikey, "That's it?"

Mikey nods, "Like I said, you and Poppa can't see each other, but I still had to know when it was safe to leave. It's done."

"And Robert?"

"He shouldn't be a problem now."

"He's dead?"

Mikey giggles, "Unfortunately no because that would change your actual history. His being here in the first place is wrong, so that's what Poppa fixed. And now you need to lock away your memory of me being here."

"What about Alec?"

"I'll take care of Daddy."

Magnus2 holds Mikey's face in his hands and kisses his forehead, "Until we meet again, Mikey."

Mikey nods, "Yes, Poppa." He hugs Magnus2, then walks towards Alec2's bedroom. Magnus2 closes his eyes.

Mikey walks into the bedroom. Alec2 is sleeping. Mikey walks to the bed and kisses his father's forehead, "See you soon, Daddy." He gently touches Alec2's head. Mikey opens a portal, and after one last look at his father, leaves the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robert2 steps out the elevator and stops when he sees Magnus2 leaning against the wall. The elevator doors close behind him. Robert2 glances around, "Why are you here?"

Magnus2 nods, "I could ask you the same question, Robert. I'm also curious as to how many warlocks it took to break through the wards of this building, but it really doesn't matter."

"Why?"

"Because you're not taking Alexander from me."

Robert2 coldly smiles, "How do you know that's why I'm here."

"You would be amazed how much I know. So tell me, _**why**_ would I revoke order 144.45?"

Robert2 clears his throat, "Because I can prove you planned it."

Magnus2 laughs coldly, "I planned what exactly?"

"You knew that Alec would be walking through Manhattan that night and purposely followed him to the Institute knowing that Alec wasn't really in danger."

"And how would I know that he wasn't in danger?"

"Because I can bring forward three warlocks who will testify that you told them you wanted to gain access to the Institute by any means possible."

"Three warlocks?"

Robert2 nods, "Yes."

"Let me guess, Lamar, Zachary and..?"

Robert2 pales, "Ambrose, but how?"

Magnus2's cat eyes flare, "I told you, I know everything. Probably the same ones that were able to undo my wards tonight."

"Are you going to kill me?"

Magnus2 coldly laughs, "Lucky for you, no. Max said that I'm only to prevent you from taking Alexander from me and that I couldn't do anything that would change what really happened. So for now, you get to live." He smiles, "Until a friend of mine does kill you."

"Who?"

"And spoil the fun? No." He walks over to Robert2 and touches his forehead, "And now I return you to where you should be." He opens a portal then snaps his fingers. Robert2 blinks then walks through the portal.

Magnus2 walks over to the door of the loft and knocks twice, then four times. He lays his hand on the door and closes his eyes. Even knowing that his Alexander is on the other side of the door, the love rune doesn't give him a location. He realizes that Alec is only ten, so it hasn't shown up yet, let alone been powered with his magic. With a sigh, he opens a portal and leaves the hallway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warlock!Alec steps out the portal and looks around the park. He smiles as he sees SH!Magnus walking towards him. He waits until SH!Magnus nears him, "Evening."

SH!Magnus nods, "Do I know you?"

Warlock!Alec smiles, "Not yet. Quiet night."

"Yes it is."

"Any trouble?"

SH!Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Like what?"

Warlock!Alec shrugs, "I don't know, forsakens maybe?"

"No. Who are you?"

"Sorry, I'm Alec Lightwood, pleased to meet you Magnus."

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm a warlock, I know stuff."

"Right." SH!Magnus sees something out the corner of his eye and pushes Warlock!Alec behind him, "By the angel, where did all these forsaken come from?" He brings out his seraph blade.

Dozens of the monsters approach them. Warlock!Alec brings magic to his fingertips and stands back to back with his future husband as the forsaken attack. SH!Magnus slices them with his blade, while Warlock!Alec blasts them with fireballs.

The park is empty except for them and their attackers. They battle for over a half hour and both are getting tired. Warlock!Alec lowers his arms for a minute when there is a lull.

SH!Magnus whispers, "Is that it?"

Warlock!Alec gasps, "I hope so." He notices someone off to the side and looks, "What the hell?"

Emil glares at him, "And the same to you. Why are you here?"

"To keep Magnus alive."

Emil sneers, "Interesting, since I'm trying to do the exact opposite."

SH!Magnus asks, "Alec who is that?"

Warlock!Alec shakes his head, "No one you have to worry about." He goes to throw a fireball at Emil.

Emil laughs as he flicks a hand at Warlock!Alec. Handcuffs appear on his wrists. Emil smiles as he opens a portal behind Warlock!Alec and SH!Magnus. They turn around and see a dozen forsaken walk out and wait.

Warlock!Alec's eyes go black as he tries to free his hands. SH!Magnus stands in front of him, ready to face their attackers.

A portal opens beside Emil. He smiles at the warlock walking out, "Freak, nice of you to join us. The festivities are about the begin. The mundanes say that revenge is a dish best served cold, and they are right. Unfortunately I am not your Master, but I have avenged his death by not only murdering the man who killed him, but most of his counterparts." He looks back at Warlock!Alec and SH!Magnus, "Prepare to die." He waves his hand at the forsaken, "Now, kill them."

The forsaken are only able to take a step towards Warlock!Alec and SH!Magnus before slamming into an invisible wall.

Warlock!Alec eyes the forsaken, then looks behind him and sees a smiling Mikey standing beside Emil. Warlock!Alec relaxes as he smiles back.

Emil glares at Warlock!Alec, "What the fuck are you smiling at, you fool."

Warlock!Alec winks at him, "I'm not the fool."

Emil shakes his head and snaps his finger, "Freak, end this."

Mikey nods, "I thought you would never ask." He flicks his hand and all the forsaken burst into flames.

SH!Magnus looks from the burning forsaken to Warlock!Alec. He sees the warlock looking at Emil and turns around, "Alec, who's that?"

"That my darling, is Mikey."

Emil's eyes narrow, "Mikey?" He glares at the young warlock, "I fixed it so that you would fulfill your destiny and be by my side."

Mikey's eyes are cold, "Poppa showed up and fixed me back."

"At least I know the others are still dead."

"No, that's a big fail as well. I fixed Max and he figured out how to fix everything."

Emil glares at Warlock!Alec and SH!Magnus, "At least I can kill them." He raises his hand but Mikey is faster. Emil bursts into flames. Five minutes later, there is only ash left.

Mikey sniffs, "That would be a no as well." He calmly flicks his hand and the cuffs disappear from Warlock!Alec's wrists.

Warlock!Alec turns to face SH!Magnus, "Are you okay?"

SH!Magnus puts his blade away and nods, "Yes, I'm fine. A bit confused, but I am unharmed." Warlock!Alec pulls him close and kisses him. Mikey smiles.

Warlock!Alex smiles, "I miss my sweet ShadowHunter kisses." Mikey giggles.

SH!Magnus smiles, "Now I'm even more confused, we just met."

Mikey smiles, "Warlock Daddy, we need to go."

Warlock!Alec nods as SH!Magnus looks from one to the other, "I know." He kisses his future husband, "I love you. Now close your eyes."

SH!Magnus asks, "Close my eyes, why?"

"Magnus, please don't make this harder, just close your eyes and I will explain everything."

"Okay." SH!Magnus closes his eyes. Warlock!Alec gently touches his forehead and kisses him one last time.

Warlock!Alec takes a deep breath and walks over to Mikey, "Let's go before I do something stupid."

Mikey nods as he holds Warlock!Alec's hand tight. He opens a portal and they leave the park.

SH!Magnus opens his eyes and looks around. The park is quiet and peaceful. He shrugs, "Guess I should call it a night and get back to the Institute." He walks out the park and goes to the subway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikey and Warlock!Alec step out the portal into the loft. It's dark outside.

Max smiles, "I was beginning to worry."

Mikey sniffs, "Emil was there."

Magnus2 walks over, "And?"

Warlock!Alec smiles, "And now he's dead."

Magnus sighs as he looks around, "I guess he's the one responsible for this."

Mikey nods, "He thought I was still 'Freak' and that I was there to help him."

Max giggles as he hugs his brother, "He thought wrong."

Warlock!Alec nods, "How come nothing is happening?"

Magnus closes his eyes and slowly opens them, "It takes time for the timeline to readjust."

Magnus2 rubs his thumb across his fingers, "Not only that, but there are a lot of timelines that need readjusting."

Max nods, "Making sure Daddy is alive is only the tip of the iceberg, timeline wise."

Mikey holds Warlock!Alec's hand, "True, then we have to wait for all the other pieces to fit back in place."

Warlock!Alec sighs, "I'm not a patient man."

Magnus nods and is about to answer when the loft starts to spin. They grab for each other and notice the rest of the living room furniture start to appear.

Alec walks out their bedroom and smiles at Magnus, "Hey, you're home, good. I need to..." Magnus runs over and kisses him. Max and Mikey giggle.

Magnus holds him close and rests their foreheads together. He closes his eyes as the peace known as 'Alec' calms his nerves. With a sigh he says, "You're home." Magnus smiles as the love rune gives him the loft as Alec's present location.

Alec laughs, "I've been home for hours, where the heck have you been? Your phone isn't charged?"

"It's a long story, Alexander."

Alec nods then notices everybody, "Okay, why is there a crowd here?"

Max runs over and hugs his fathers, "Drama, Daddy. But it's all fixed now."

Mikey nods as he walks over. He hugs Alec, "It's good to see you, Not Daddy."

Magnus2 nods, "Indeed it is. But now I'm in a hurry to see **_my_** Alexander. Let's go Mikey."

Mikey kisses Alec's and Magnus' cheek and hugs Max, "Bye."

Magnus smiles, "Bye, Mikey, Magnus."

Mikey walks over to his father as Magnus2 opens a portal. They leave.

Warlock!Alec smiles as he walks over. He hugs Max and Magnus, "I'm out of here as well."

Magnus smiles, "Thanks for your help."

"I should actually be thanking you." He opens a portal and waves goodbye as he leaves the loft.

Max walks over to the sofa and sits down, "I can sleep for weeks." He leans his head back and closes his eyes.

Magnus holds Alec, "Sleeping and snuggling for weeks sounds like a plan."

Alec laughs, "Are you going to fill me in?"

Max shakes his head, "Not tonight, Daddy."

"Magnus?"

His husband kisses him, "I agree with Max. Tomorrow."

"Have you two eaten at all today?"

"We were too tense to think of food."

"I made meatball soup."

Max giggles as he stands up, "Yum."

Magnus smiles and kisses Alec, "I agree, yum."

They walk to the kitchen.

_**-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And we have now officially entered the fluffy part of the story. Yeah. \o/

And I can finally put this story in its Series.


	7. Rune AU Redefined Coda

Mikey and Magnus2 return to their world.

Enjoy

xxxxxxxxxx

Magnus and Mikey step out the portal into their loft. They smell the delicious aroma of lasagna.

Alec is sitting on the sofa. Smiling, he stands and walks over to his husband and son, "Finally, where the hell have you two been?"

Mikey giggles as Magnus holds Alec around the waist, "Hello to you too." Magnus rests his forehead against Alec's as he closes his eyes. He feels the 'Alec' calmness take away the stress of the day and relaxes as the love rune gives the loft as Alec's present location.

Alec laughs, "Hello, Magnus."

"Better."

Mikey wraps his arms around his fathers, "Home sweet home."

The front door opens, Maxine and Amber walk in. Maxine is holding a plate of cookies. She quickly walks over to the kitchen table and sets the plate down. She grabs Amber's arm, "Come on, group hug."

Amber laughs as they walk over to the men. She holds Magnus, "What drama happened now?" Maxine wraps her arms around Mikey and Alec.

Mikey shakes his head, "It was bad."

Alec sighs, "Dinner's almost ready, set the table, then you can tell us."

Mikey, Maxine and Amber walk over and start setting the table. Magnus holds Alec close.

Maxine asks, "So?"

Mikey sighs, "Not Daddy was killed when he was a boy. Daddy was killed by demons."

Maxine faces him, "Demons? When?"

"After Poppa revoked the Order and Daddy moved back to the Institute."

Alec pulls away from Magnus, "Why did you revoke the Order?"

Magnus glares at Mikey, then kisses Alec, "Because I was an idiot who listened to your father."

"My father? How did he convince you to revoke the Order?"

"Allegedly three warlocks were ready to step up and say I told them I was going to get into the Institute one way or another."

Amber shakes her head as she gets glasses from the cabinet, "Warlocks and their drama."

Maxine wrinkles her nose at her wife, "Hush, you." She turns back to her brother, "But you couldn't kill Robert."

Mikey nods, "Correct. I stayed here with Daddy and Poppa, while Poppa dealt with Robert."

Alec pinches the bridge of his nose, "What?" Magnus gently touches Alec's forehead. Alec blinks as the memories flood into his mind. He slowly smiles at Mikey, "I was quite surprised to see a portal open into the living room after Magnus supposedly locked the loft down for the night."

Mikey giggles, "It was easy enough to unlock Poppa's wards and let myself in."

Magnus laughs, "It took three warlocks to do the same thing."

Mikey sniffs, "They are lucky I didn't go after them."

Maxine giggles as she holds her brother, "My badass little brother." She stands on her tip toes and kisses his cheek.

Mikey giggles as he rests his chin on his big sister's head, "Who you calling 'little'?"

Amber laughs, "Hey, that's my wife you're insulting."

Mikey grins, "And?"

Amber smiles, "Nothing, just wanted to let you know."

"Got it."

Alec sighs, "So because you revoked the order, demons killed me when I was a child?"

Magnus shakes his head, "No, Alexander. Max's father was killed in the Institute when he was a child. You and Jace were killed years after I revoked the order."

"Oh."

Mikey nods, "It was a mess, Daddy. Plus we had to rescue Albert."

Maxine wrinkles her nose as Amber looks from her to Mikey, "Who's Albert?"

Maxine sighs, "That's what the Clave named Max. They named me 'Alberta'. Yeck."

Amber smiles, "I love Alberta. I demand that you get a name change."

Maxine sniffs, "I demand that I get a divorce."

Amber smiles, "Love you too." Maxine sniffs. Amber looks at Mikey, "So what's your 'Clave name'?"

Mikey cringes, "Lionel."

Amber laughs, "That's a horrible name. So, in this drama, were you Mikey or Lionel?"

Mikey glances at Magnus then rests his head on Maxine's head, without saying a word. She holds him tight.

Magnus answers, "Lionel."

Amber raises an eyebrow, "Okay."

Alec nods, "Yes, dinner is ready. You can tell us all the details as we eat."

Mikey gives his fathers a grateful smile as he lets go of Maxine and reaches for the oven mitts.

xxxxxxxxxx

As they eat, Magnus tells everybody about waking up alone, then finding Mikey outside the loft. Together, they went in search of Max only to find Warlock!Alec. Eventually they found Max and his Magnus. Deaths were prevented and timelines were restored.

Amber asks, "So what about Maxine and me?"

Magnus shrugs, "The way that Max explains it, Maxine isn't seen as a threat, so she was probably living in Brooklyn..."

Maxine wrinkles her nose, "As Alberta?"

Her father laughs, "Probably, blueberry."

"Ugh."

Amber smiles, "But she's with me?"

Magnus shrugs, "Can't say. Sorry."

"Interesting."

xxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, Amber and Maxine wash the dishes. Alec sits on the sofa as Magnus walks over to the bar. Mikey sits in an armchair.

Maxine glances at her brother as she brings the dishes to the sink.

Amber thinks out loud as she washes, "Assuming you're still a teacher, and assuming Brian's still in your class, would we still end up together?"

Maxine smiles, "If I learned anything from Max, it's that love is universal. Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane are together in every world. Therefore, _**we**_ will always find each other." She kisses her wife.

Amber smiles, "Good."

They finish the dishes. Magnus is sitting next to Alec, drinking his martini. Amber carries the plate of cookies into the living room and places it on the coffee table.

Maxine walks over to Mikey and grabs his arm, "You, me, let's go." He stands and follows her into his bedroom. She closes the door.

Amber raises an eyebrow, "What's that all about?"

Magnus smiles, "Brother sister stuff."

"Oh." Amber takes a cookie and sits in the armchair.

xxxxxxxxxx

After closing the door, Maxine pulls Mikey to the bed and they sit down. She holds one of his hands in both of hers, "You weren't Lionel, were you?"

Mikey shakes his head as he whispers, "I was Freak."

"What happened?"

"I walked into the Institute and hurt a bunch of ShadowHunters." He looks down at their hands and whispers, "I killed a few as well."

"Daddy's?"

Mikey violently shakes his head, "No, one in Pennsylvania."

"Oh, good."

"Good? Maxine, I was only a boy and I was killing because that's what was drummed into my head. _Kill ShadowHunters_."

She squeezes his hand, "You remember what you did?"

"A little. It's fading away."

"You know that wasn't real."

He nods, "I know. When I was doing it, deep down I felt this great sadness and horror. When Poppa showed up in my cell, I felt relief that finally it was going to be alright."

Maxine smiles, "You knew he was 'Poppa'?"

Mikey shakes his head, "No. He was just a warlock. But he unlocked one of the bands on my wrist and trusted me to do the right thing."

"Which was?"

"Heal myself. Once my mind was clear of being 'Freak', and I was 'Mikey' again, the guilt set in and I was scared that Poppa would reject me."

"Poppa and Daddy would never reject you."

"I know, but my mind was still a little hazy. Especially when I saw that my tattoos were gone. But Poppa got them back for me."

"That's good."

Mikey nods, "Yeah, but I still can't help thinking about what I'm capable of." He swallows, "I'm a monster, Maxine."

She shakes her head, "You are not a monster, you are my badass little brother."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Do you want to hurt ShadowHunters _**now**_?"

His purple eyes widen, "Of course not."

"And if somebody tried to hurt Daddy?"

His purple eyes narrow, "They would be dead in seconds."

She kisses his cheek, "See, you're not a monster."

Mikey slowly smiles, "Maxine Caroline Lightwood-Bane Greenberg, you are a wise woman."

She grins, "I know. Now let's join everybody." She stands, still holding his hand.

Mikey nods as he stands up. She flicks her hand and the door opens. They leave the bedroom.

Amber turns around, "Everything okay?"

Maxine nods, "Everything is awesome, right Mikey?"

Mikey giggles, "Maxine is awesome."

Amber rolls her eyes, "Whatever, you two."

Maxine walks over to the coffee table, "By the angel, who ate all the cookies?" Magnus and Alec point at Amber. Mikey giggles as Maxine puts her hands on her hips and glares at her wife, "Amber! Those cookies were for Daddy, Poppa and Mikey."

Amber shrugs, "I left Mikey four."

Mikey raises an eyebrow as he grabs two chairs from the kitchen table and puts them side by side. He sits in one.

Maxine shakes her head, "Four? My brother is a growing boy, he needs more than _four_ cookies."

"You're a warlock, just magic up some more."

"Oh, I will, and you better not touch them." She eyes Amber as she flicks her hand. The plate is full of cookies. Smiling, she picks the plate up and brings it Mikey, "Have a cookie."

Mikey giggles as he takes two, "Thank you."

Maxine smiles, "You're welcome." She carries the tray to her fathers, "Cookie?"

Alec laughs as he takes one, "Thank you, blueberry."

"You're welcome, Daddy. Poppa?"

Laughing, Magnus shakes his head, "No thank you."

"Okay." She glares at Amber as she walks back to Mikey. He takes three more. She puts the plate on the kitchen table, then sits on the other chair.

Amber rolls her eyes, "Whatever, _Alberta_."

Maxine's eyes widen, "How dare you."

Alec laughs, "Okay, you two, stop fighting."

"She started, Daddy."

Magnus laughs, "For a change, I'm not the one in trouble."

Mikey giggles, "Poor Poppa."

Maxine sniffs, "More like, poor Amber."

Amber smiles, "You are so sexy when you're angry."

"You're not getting any more cookies."

Amber winks, "I don't need cookies, I got you."

Maxine smiles, "That was corny."

"I got you to smile."

"You always make me smile." Maxine glances at her watch, "It's getting late, I got to be up early tomorrow." She stands. Mikey stands as well. She hugs him, "You good?"

Mikey kisses her cheek, "Yes."

She smiles, "Excellent."

Alec, Magnus and Amber stand. Amber hugs Magnus then Alec. She hugs Mikey, "Sorry for eating all the cookies."

Mikey laughs then kisses her cheek, "Not a big deal."

Maxine rolls her eyes, "Don't tell her that."

Mikey giggles, "Sorry."

"Nah, it's too late now."

Amber smiles as she holds Maxine's hand, "I love you."

Maxine kisses her, "Love you."

Mikey walks them to the door. Maxine kisses his cheek, then they leave. Mikey closes the door and waves his hand. The chairs return to their place at the kitchen table.

Magnus pulls Alec closer, "All I want to do right now is hold you tight." They kiss.

Mikey yawns, "I'm going to bed as well." He kisses Magnus' cheek, "Night, Poppa." He kisses Alec's cheek, "Night, Daddy." He walks into his bedroom.

Alec smiles, "You can hold me tight in bed."

Magnus nods, "That works as well." Hand in hand they walk to their bedroom.

_**-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxx

Next up: Warlock!Alec returns to his world.


	8. Warlock Alec's Coda

Warlock!Alec returns home.

Enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec steps out the portal and looks around the loft. He sees a toaster by the Keurig machine.

An ordinary four slice KitchenAid toaster.

Before Magnus came into his life, Alec used magic if he wanted his bagels toasted and he never cared for toasted bread.

But _Magnus_ wanted a toaster, so Alec got him one. He had to magic one up because he couldn't find one in Magnus' favorite color.

Yellow.

Which at the time, made Alec laugh, because who has 'yellow' as a favorite color? But he thought about it, and realized it made perfect sense considering the mark of Magnus' warlock doppelgangers.

The toaster wasn't there when Alec woke up this morning.

Alec stands there staring at the toaster. After some time, it could have been five minutes, it could have been five hours, he realizes that somebody is holding him from behind and gently kissing the back of his neck.

He spins around and stares at his husband.

Magnus laughs, "Finally. I thought you had fallen asleep standing up."

Alec holds Magnus' face in both hands and kisses him, then sighs happily as he rests his forehead against his husband's, "I missed my sweet ShadowHunter kisses."

Magnus laughs, "I wondered where you were. Got home and was dead tired, so I took a nap. Battling forsaken can be exhausting."

Alec straightens up, "Forsaken?"

Magnus nods, "Yeah, in Times Square, no less. Five of them. But me and Taylor took care of them."

"Forsaken."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just weird that you were dealing with forsaken."

"Why?" Alec gently touches his forehead. Magnus blinks as the events from the other timeline flash through his mind. His eyes widen as he looks at Alec, "By the angel."

Alec nods, "Like I said weird."

"Who was the warlock next to Mikey?"

"That my darling, was Emil."

"Emil, as in the warlock that wanted to make Mikey a killing machine?"

"Not the original, but yes."

"It's a good thing, Mikey got away from him before he gained control over Mikey's magic."

Alec laughs, "Nobody would be able to do that."

"But he was only a boy."

Alec nods, "True, but Max showed me the video, _Mikey _was in control of the situation. Emil had no chance of getting him to stand down. It was only a matter of how dead Emil was going to be."

Magnus laughs, "_How dead_?"

"Yes, my darling. If Emil had been smart, he should have walked out the room and left Mikey with the ShadowHunter. But he was stupid. He challenged a more powerful warlock and got killed."

Magnus smiles, "_The ShadowHunter_?"

Alec laughs, "Yes, it's strange seeing myself as a ShadowHunter." He winks, "Even though I look damn good with runes."

Magnus kisses him, "I prefer magical Alec Lightwood. It's odd that in most of the worlds, _**I'm **_the warlock."

Alec smiles, "Yes, you, my darling, seem to be one of a kind. Good thing because I love my sweet ShadowHunter kisses."

Magnus laughs, "So everything is okay now?"

Alec nods, "Everything is back to normal."

"Good." He sighs, "I'm starving."

Alec smiles, "I'll get a pizza?"

"Sounds good."

Alec holds Magnus around the waist, "Just let me hold you a little bit longer."

Magnus kisses him, "We can do more than hug."

Alec smiles, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

They hold hands as they walk to their bedroom.

A few hours later, they have toasted bagels with cream cheese for dinner.

_**-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Next up: Max and his fathers.


	9. Max and his fathers' Coda

One last scene with Max and his fathers.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxx

Despite what they said earlier, Max and Magnus end up telling Alec what happened over bowls of meatball soup and grilled cheese sandwiches.

After the dishes are washed, Alec is laying on the sofa, his head resting on his husband's lap. Magnus is playing with Alec's hair as he watches Judge Judy. Max is sitting at the kitchen table, checking on his other world fathers, with his laptop.

Max nods as he sees that each timeline is fixed and all the Alecs and Magnuses are alive and well.

Magnus glances at their son, "Everyone is okay?"

Max looks at his father with a smile, "Everyone is awesome, Poppa."

Alec chuckles, "I still can't believe that killing me caused so much death in the other worlds." He sits up.

Magnus sighs as he reaches for his martini, which is on the coffee table, "It's easy to see. No _you_, therefore no _us_, therefore no _Max_ to save everybody."

"But Max still existed in that timeline."

Max rolls his eyes, "Really Daddy? I was _Albert_, and he was a moron."

Alec laughs, "But you fixing all those worlds was only in the last year, so all they had to do was prevent..."

Magnus cuts him off, "Don't go there, Alexander."

"I'm just saying."

"Don't."

Max nods, "Yes, there were other times, they could have gone after you, that would have caused the same result. But it was easier for them to attack you as a child, this way there was no Poppa watching over you."

Magnus nods, "Exactly. Once we connected in Central Park, Mistress Destiny sent me visions when you were in extreme danger. No way, would somebody be able to attack you in the Institute without me knowing about it."

Max taps on the keyboard, "Besides, if they tried to interfere _**then**_, besides Poppa and me, there was also Uncle Jace, Aunt Izzy, Aunt Clary and Simon there to kick their ass."

Alec leans back on the sofa, "True."

Magnus leans his head against Alec's, "You were an adorable child. Sometimes I envy Maxine and Mikey's Poppa, he got to watch you grow up."

Alec kisses him, "Only _sometimes_?"

"Hmm, yes. All in all, even with all the drama we had to endure, I wouldn't change a thing."

Max giggles, "Including Daddy's not wedding?"

Magnus smiles, "_**Especially**_ his not wedding."

Max giggles as he powers down his laptop then closes it, "It's been a long day and I'm ready to go to bed." He picks up the laptop and walks over to the sofa. He kisses Alec's cheek, "Night, Daddy."

Alec squeezes his arm, "Night night, blueberry."

Max kisses Magnus' cheek, "Night, Poppa."

Magnus smiles, "Good night." Max stretches as he walks into his bedroom. Magnus yawns, "I'm ready for bed as well. Let's go."

Alec laughs, "I'm not tired."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." Magnus stands and pulls Alec to his feet, "Bedtime, Mr. Lightwood, now."

Alec smiles, "Hmm, I like it when you get bossy."

Laughing Magnus holds his hand as they walk to their bedroom, "Not tonight, I just want to hold you."

Alec kisses him, "I can do snuggling."

They change into their sleep clothes then get into bed. Magnus rests his head on Alec's chest and listens to his husband's heart beating for a few minutes. He leans up and kisses Alec, "I love you."

Alec smiles, "I will always love you. Good night."

"Good night, Alexander." Magnus puts his head back on Alec's chest. They hold each other as they fall asleep.

_**-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxx

Up next: bonus chapter.


	10. Bonus Chapter

Just a little something extra.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stuart follows his newest lover out the supermarket. He's tall with dark hair, like all of Stuart's lovers. Although the kid with him will have to be dealt with. Stuart sneers as he thinks of other kids that tried to keep him from his lovers. All of them were taken care of. Stuart does not share.

He's been watching this one for the past month. Every Friday he and the kid show up at the supermarket. No car, they walk home pushing a shopping cart.

Last week, Stuart followed them all the way to a building, fifteen blocks from the store. Stuart waited outside for hours and was pleased to see that nobody else entered the building. It would seem that his lover and the unwanted kid were the only tenants.

Stuart smiles at the memory. Today will be the day that he and his new love will finally be together. He doesn't like going too long without companionship. He got rid of his last lover two months ago because his constant crying gave Stuart a headache.

Tall dark and handsome might be a little upset about the kid being gone, but Stuart will be there to comfort him. He'll get over the loss, Stuart will make sure of it.

He follows at a slow pace. He knows where his lover and the boy are going, so he doesn't have to keep them in sight as they turn down streets. Seven blocks from their building, he goes around a corner and nearly walks into a taller man.

Purple eyes coldly look down at him as he stops. He tries to go around the other man, but Purple Eyes steps in his way.

Stuart can see his lover and the kid going down the block. He glares up at the stranger, "Excuse me, but you are in my way."

Purple Eyes nods, "I know."

"Then kindly get out my way."

Purple Eyes sneers, "Make me."

Stuart glances around, they seem to be alone. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his switchblade. Stuart flicks the knife open, "This is your last chance to get out my way, or else."

Purple Eyes sneers, "Or else, what?"

Stuart takes a step towards him, "Or else this." As he goes to stab the other man, Purple Eyes flicks his hand. Stuart's head spins to the right and he hears a loud snap as his neck breaks.

He knows nothing after that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nine year old Micheal holds tight to the shopping cart. The bad man is behind them again.

At first, it was just a sense of being watched as they left the supermarket every Friday for the past month.

But last week, Micheal felt the bad man walking behind him and Daddy all the way home. He was going to mention it to Poppa, but he wasn't there and when he did get home, Micheal forgot.

Now he can feel the bad man's evilness and it scares him. Michael wants to turn around and tell him to go away but Micheal is just a boy and the bad man would just laugh at him.

So Micheal walks besides his Daddy and counts the blocks until they get home.

Poppa is at the loft and he has guns.

Micheal nods, the bad man is in a lot of trouble. Poppa does not like bad men who mess with Daddy.

And neither does Micheal.

As they turn the last corner, Micheal realizes that he no longer feels the bad man behind them. Micheal isn't sure if that's a good thing or not.

He sees somebody standing in front of their building and wonders if that's the bad man. But as they get closer, he sees it isn't.

Micheal glances up at Alec, who smiles then nods. Micheal lets go of the shopping cart and runs to Mikey. Alec laughs.

Mikey easily picks the boy up and swings him around before holding him close, "Hello Micheal."

Micheal holds him around the neck, "Hello Mikey."

Alec laughs as he comes closer, "Glad you two know each other."

Mikey giggles as he puts Micheal on his feet then hugs Alec, "Hello Dr. Alec."

"Oh, so formal."

Mikey giggles as he pushes the shopping cart inside then holds the door for Alec and Micheal, "I _could_ call you Dr. Lightwood or Dr. Lightwood-Bane."

Micheal giggles, "That's silly."

Mikey raises an eyebrow, "Are you calling me 'silly'?"

They walk to the elevator, Mikey pushes the shopping cart as Micheal walks beside him. Alec laughs as he follows them.

Micheal shakes his head, "I would never call _you_ silly, Mikey."

Mikey nods as he pushes the cart into the elevator and holds the door, "Okay, just checking."

Micheal giggles as he holds Alec's hand and they step into the elevator.

They go upstairs, then walk to the loft.

Alec holds the door as Mikey pushes the shopping cart inside.

Micheal follows, "Poppa, look who's here."

Magnus is sitting at the kitchen table cleaning a few guns. He looks up and smiles, "Your Daddy?" Alec smiles as he leans over and kisses his husband.

Micheal giggles, "Yes, but look who else is here."

"You?"

Micheal shakes his head, "Poppa being silly."

Mikey giggles, "Yeah, mine too." He walks over and hugs Magnus, then he starts helping Alec put the groceries away.

Micheal sits next to Magnus and watches Alec and Mikey for a few minutes then he realizes something, "Mikey, did you make the bad man go away?"

Magnus drops the gun and rag he's holding, he looks at his son, "What bad man?"

"The bad man that was following Daddy and me."

Alec looks at him, "When?"

"Today, last week, the week before, and I think the week before that."

Magnus looks from Micheal to Alec, "Why am I just hearing about this now?"

Alec shakes his head, "I had no idea we were being followed all those times."

Mikey sniffs, "I don't know about those other times, but I do know that he's no longer a problem."

Micheal asks, "You talked to the bad man?"

Mikey smiles, "Oh yeah, we _talked_."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "And?"

Mikey shrugs, "And he's no longer a problem."

Magnus nods as he leans back in his chair, "I see." He looks at his son, "Micheal, why didn't you say something?"

Micheal chews on his lip, "I was going to last week, but by the time you got home, I forgot."

Magnus brings his son onto his lap and hugs him, "Okay."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "That's it?"

Mikey nods as he puts the shopping cart away in a closet, "Yes, that's it."

Magnus nods, "As long as Mikey says there is no longer a problem, I would consider the matter closed."

Mikey smiles, "There is no longer a problem."

"Then, that's it."

Alec nods, "Okay then. I'm going to take a nap before dinner."

Micheal slides off Magnus' lap, "Me too."

Magnus laughs as Micheal holds Alec's hand and they walk into the bedroom. He waits until his husband and son are out of earshot, then glances at Mikey, "Now tell me what really happened."

Mikey sits next to Magnus, "Like I said, we talked."

Magnus folds his arms, "And?"

"Then I broke his neck and portalled him to the bottom of the Hudson River."

Magnus nods, "Better." He returns to his gun cleaning, "You just happened to be in the neighborhood?"

"Kind of. I wanted to see you. Max told me about Stuart. As the mundanes would say, I killed two birds with one stone."

Magnus narrows his eyes, as he puts the rag and gun back on the table, "What did _Stuart _do originally?"

"He told Dr. Alec that he needed to make a phone call. Dr. Alec bought him here to the loft."

Magnus interrupts, "My angel bought a stranger into our home?"

Mikey nods, "Max couldn't see exactly how he convinced Dr. Alec to let him into the building, but Stuart did get into the loft."

Magnus closes his eyes and takes a deep breath then slowly opens them, "Did he hurt Alec or Micheal?"

Mikey shakes his head, "No, although Max was certain that if you weren't in the loft, that might not have been the case."

Magnus' cat eyes flare, "Okay, what happened once they got up here?"

"Micheal was antsy, so Alec opened the door and allowed Stuart to walk in first, then closed the door and stayed in the hallway with Micheal."

Magnus slowly smiles as his eyes go brown again, "My angel let me deal with the bad man."

Mikey nods, "Stuart was surprised to see you. He had been under the impression that it was only Dr. Alec and Micheal living in the building."

"How?"

"As Micheal said, last week he followed them all the way here. He stayed until way past nightfall."

Magnus leans back in the chair, "I was running late and didn't want to wait for a cab, so I portalled home." He nods, "So, he and I are looking at each other..."

Mikey continues, "You asked him who he was and he referred to himself as Dr. Alec's lover."

"Oh that would have pissed me off."

Mikey giggles, "You told him, you were Dr. Alec's _**husband**_."

Magnus nods, "I'm sure that was a big surprise to him."

"It was. He tried to open the door, I guess to get to Dr. Alec, but you shot him in the head."

"Good for me. Then I got rid of the body?"

Mikey nods, "Yes, then you went out in the hall and found Dr. Alec and Micheal hiding behind the shopping cart."

"Alec didn't know who might walk out the loft." Mikey nods. "So, you got rid of the problem before I could?"

Mikey giggles, "Exactly."

"I appreciate that."

"You're welcome."

"Why did you want to see me in the first place?"

"Not only you, but Dr. Alec and Micheal as well."

"Why?"

Mikey glances at the master bedroom then back at Magnus, "The timeline got fucked with. Not Daddy was killed, Max was Albert, all the Magnuses and Alecs were dead."

Magnus stands and walks to the bedroom. He stands by the door and watches his husband and son sleep for a few minutes before returning to the table and sitting down, "What happened to Micheal?"

Mikey shrugs, "No idea. Dr. Alec and you were dead."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "_**I **_was dead?"

Mikey nods, "Yeah." He gestures to the guns on the table, "You shot yourself."

"Doesn't surprise me. If Max and his father hadn't have shown up when they did, I was ready to die."

Mikey holds his hand tight, "A few years ago, Max told me what originally happened to Dr. Alec. I wished I had the power to bring back the dead, because I wanted to kill Lamar."

Magnus smiles and kisses Mikey's forehead, "You and my angel have a special connection."

Mikey giggles, "I like Dr. Alec."

"I know."

Mikey glances at the bedroom, "I also wanted to kill his father." He weakly smiles at Magnus, "It's probably a good thing I don't have that power, because there are a lot of dead people I would bring back, just so I could kill them."

Magnus laughs, "You're probably right."

Mikey giggles, "I would get nothing else done."

Magnus nods, "Especially those that harmed Max's fathers."

"Hell yes. Max told me about all the stuff that his fathers went through and I wanted to smash heads."

"Like Stuart?"

"Worse than that."

"You're a good man, Mikey."

Mikey's purple eyes sparkle, "Thank you." He kisses Magnus' cheek then stands, "Time for me to get home."

"You want to stay for dinner?"

"Sorry, Maxine and Amber invited me over. Maybe another time?"

"Alec has gone back to work. Overnights on the weekend. That's why he's taking a nap. How about Tuesday?"

Mikey smiles, "That would be awesome."

Magnus stands. They hug. Magnus smiles, "I'll let Alec know. See you then."

Mikey opens a portal, "I look forward to it. Bye."

"Bye." Mikey leaves the loft.

Magnus sits down and returns to his gun cleaning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later, the guns are clean and locked away. Magnus has a baked ziti in the oven and he's sitting on the sofa watching Judge Judy.

Alec and Micheal walk out the bedroom holding hands. Alec smiles, "Something smells good."

Magnus laughs, "Dinner is almost done."

Micheal giggles, "I'll set the table, Poppa."

Magnus smiles, "Thank you, munchkin." Micheal runs into the kitchen.

Alec looks around, "Where's Mikey?"

"He went home."

"Oh? Did you ask him if he wanted to stay for dinner?"

Magnus stands, "Yes, I did but he already had dinner plans."

"Oh."

Magnus walks over to Alec, "So, he'll be over Tuesday." He puts his arms around Alec's waist and pulls him close.

"Tuesday? I have to go shopping again. What am I going to make?"

Magnus smiles, "Chicken?"

"Chicken? I'll have to get a roaster. Mikey's a big boy, I bet he eats a lot. It'll have to be a big roaster. Do I make rice? Potatoes? Stuffing?"

Micheal giggles as he walks over and holds his fathers, "I pick potatoes."

Magnus laughs, "I pick potatoes too."

Alec sighs, "Baked? Mashed? Sweet?"

Magnus glances at his son, "Munchkin?"

Micheal giggles, "Baked."

Magnus nods, "Good choice."

Alec sighs, "I can't just make one vegetable. Do we even know if he eats them?"

Magnus laughs, "Make corn and green beans."

Micheal giggles, "I like both."

"See, easy."

Alec shakes his head, "Dessert? Does he like chocolate? Does he even like sweets?"

Magnus kisses him, "I'll pick up a cheesecake at Junior's."

"Suppose he doesn't like cheesecake?"

"Then I'll pick up a box of Munchkins from Dunkin."

Micheal giggles, "Poppa, I'm munchkin."

Magnus nods, "So you are. I'll pick up a box of Micheals from Dunkin."

Micheal giggles, "Silly Poppa."

Magnus laughs, "It's not that serious, Alec. No matter what you make, as long as he knows YOU made it, he'll eat and think it was wonderful. Even if it's salty as hell and tastes like garbage, he'll smile and enjoy it."

Alec rolls his eyes, "And why is that?"

Magnus kisses him, "Because my angel, like me, he fell in love with you at first sight."

Micheal nods, "Me too, Poppa."

Magnus smiles as he squeezes his son's arm, "Yes, Micheal ran to you as soon as he saw you. We are all wrapped around your little finger." He kisses Alec, "Give Mikey a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and he'll love it."

Micheal giggles, "Silly Poppa."

Alec smiles, "No, silly Daddy." He kisses his husband, "Magnus, you're right. I'm worrying about nothing."

Magnus smiles, "Good, let's eat then plan Tuesday's meal before you leave."

Alec kisses him again then nods, "Okay."

They walk into the kitchen. Magnus gets the baked ziti out the oven as Alec pours iced tea for everybody. They sit at the table. Magnus fills plates with food then they eat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus and Micheal wash the dishes as Alec dresses for work.

Alec walks out the bedroom as Magnus wipes the table. Alec walks over to Micheal and picks him up, "See you tomorrow, munchkin."

Micheal holds his father tight, "Tomorrow, Daddy." Alec puts him down. Micheal runs over to the sofa, sits down then picks up the remote.

Alec walks over to Magnus, "Love you."

Magnus holds him tight as they kiss, then he opens a portal, "Love you more." Alec smiles, kisses him again, then walks through the portal waving at Micheal. Magnus smiles as he walks over to the sofa and sits next to his son, "What are we watching?"

Micheal grins, "**Monsters Inc**, Poppa."

"Again? How many times are you going to see this movie, munchkin?"

"It's good, Poppa."

Magnus puts an arm around Micheal, "Fine."

Micheal snuggles against Magnus as they watch tv.

A few minutes later, Magnus' phone beeps. A text message from Alec, _**I'm here.**_

Magnus nods as he texts back, _**Good, see you tomorrow**_. He relaxes, knowing that Alec is safe in the hospital. In the morning, Catarina will open a portal for him to return to the loft.

When Alec decided he wanted to go back to work, the only spot open was overnights. Magnus hated the idea of Alec taking the subway, so he convinced Alec to use portals. Magnus went with him, his first night back, just to show Alec how safe it was. Alec agreed that for getting him back and forth from the hospital, it's the best mode of transportation.

Magnus' phone beeps. Another text from Alec, _**Love you xxx**_

Magnus laughs then responds, _**Love you more XXXX**_

Micheal smiles, "Shouldn't Daddy be making people feel better?"

Magnus nods, "He has five minutes before his shift starts, so he's being silly."

Micheal giggles, "Poppa being silly too."

Magnus kisses the top of his head, "That's what people in love do, be silly."

Micheal smiles, "Silly is good."

"Yes it is."

Micheal snuggles against his father, "Love you, Poppa."

Magnus holds him tight, "Love you more, munchkin." Micheal giggles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around ten o'clock, Magnus carries a sleeping Micheal to his bedroom. He lays his son on the bed and with a flick of his hand, Micheal is in his pajamas. Magnus covers him with the sheets then gently kisses his forehead, "Night night, munchkin."

Micheal sleepily whispers, "Night night, Poppa." Magnus smiles as he leaves the room.

He walks back to the sofa and sits down. He picks up the remote and puts the news on. He'll sit for a while, then change into his sleep clothes, but won't go to bed until Alec returns in the morning. The first night Alec returned to work, Magnus learned that he can no longer handle sleeping alone.

After putting Micheal in his room, Magnus got ready for bed. He made sure the alarm was set and the loft was locked up. He turned off the tv and the lights. He checked on their son one last time, then walked into their bedroom. He got in bed and figured that was that.

Until he woke up an hour later, his tshirt was drenched in sweat and he was shaking. He quickly sat up and tried to think, but he was terrified that the last eight years had been a dream. Alec was still dead and all Magnus had to look forward to was his daily Pity Party.

After ten minutes of staring at the door, he found the strength to get out the bed, walk out the bedroom and go over to Micheal's room. Holding his breath, he looked in and saw their son peacefully sleeping.

Alec was alive and well.

Magnus took a quick shower, changed his clothes and sat on the sofa the rest of the night.

When a portal opened and Alec returned home, Magnus stood and held him. Alec knew right away that something was wrong, but didn't say anything. They held each other for a few minutes, then they walked to their bedroom. Alec changed into his sleep pants and a tshirt and they got into bed.

They fell asleep holding each other. Three hours later, Magnus sensed somebody in the bedroom and opened his eyes to see a sleepy eyed Micheal tip toeing around the bed. He laid down behind Alec, and wrapped an arm around his father.

Smiling, Magnus held his son's hand as they both fell asleep with Alec safe in between them.

Now, Magnus sits on the sofa until Catarina opens a portal and his angel returns. He may nod off for an hour or so, but as long as he is on the sofa, he knows that Alec is alive.

Keeping the memory of Alec's death and the three months afterwards has been both a blessing and torture, but Magnus doesn't regret it. Remembering that pain makes him appreciate this second chance with Alec. He also appreciates having Max and Mikey help keep his angel and son safe.

_**the end**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, indeed this is a done deal.

Much love to YOU, my dear reader, for your patience. xoxo

The final chapter is a guide to the other Malecs mentioned.


	11. deannaG talks

This bad boy is finally done, thank the angel. \o/

As I have said many times, I do not assume that YOU, my dear reader, have read every fanfic of mine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Doctor Alec?" "Lamar kills him." "What about his Magnus?" "He put a gun to his head."_  
Dr. Alec and Gun!Magnus were saved from this fate in **Magnus Has a Gun**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Magnus2 asks, "What about from the world that Clary visited?" Max keeps his head in his hands, "The muggers killed him. Magnus hung himself."_  
The AU Malec from the series first appeared in **When Magnus met Magnus**. Max prevented the muggers from killing AU!Alec in **Alecs Are Not Allowed to Die**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"District Attorney Alec was killed in the car bomb and his Magnus slashed his wrists a week later."_  
Max prevented this from happening in **Max is on the Warpath**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Another Alec, who also was a ShadowHunter, died in a psychiatric hospital and his Magnus drank poison."_  
Max and his fathers rescued this Alec in **My Name is Alec**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"There was another world where Grandma was killed before she could have children. That world's Magnus bumped into a guy and his jealous boyfriend shot him."_  
Max saved Maryse in **Idiot**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Another ShadowHunter Alec died of old age, his Magnus swallowed a bunch of sleeping pills."_  
Max, Magnus, Mikey and Magnus2 helped this Malec in **Miracle**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"A mundane Alec was killed by vampires." "And his Magnus?" "Killed by ghouls."_  
Max and his fathers helped this Malec in my SPN/SH crossover **The Winchesters meet the Lightwood-Banes**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max and his fathers helped Warlock!Alec and ShadowHunter!Magnus in **Bizarro World.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And now I'm free to create my next fanfic/AU.

spoilers:

.

.

.

.

.

.

This world's Malec has two adorable daughters, Elizabeth Ann and Christina Leigh. Stay tuned.


End file.
